Internet advertisers often attempt to place Internet ads on web pages that are likely to generate revenue. In assessing web pages that are likely to generate revenue, advertisers can look for pages having a certain set of attributes associated with viewers. Web page attributes can include the location of a viewer, including the viewers country, city, state, metro region, and/or zip/postal code, time of day the user is viewing a page, the viewer's browser type, the viewer's operating system, the viewer's browser language, the date, and other criteria associated with a viewer. For instance, if an advertiser knows that the target audience for a product is a female in the Southeast, the advertiser can seek to place ads on websites most likely to be viewed by females in the Southeast.
Webpage attributes can be collected and stored so that the attribute may be later searched to identify web pages that an advertiser may wish to advertise on. Attributes for each webpage can be stored, which can include 20 or more attributes each having numerous values. For instance, a gender attribute may have two values, male and female. The number of combinations of attributes and their associated values for Internet webpages is enormous, creating difficulties in storing and searching through attributes to identify webpages desirable to an advertiser.